The Mojave Mercenaries
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: A story about a group of normally lone wolves that band together and go on many adventures! Not a good summery i know but it'll be good, i promise! Rated T for violence and some swearing. Please R & R. ON HOLD


Hey guys! Revan here with an all new fic for you!

Don't worry, I'll be updating my FT story soon

Anyway, I recently started playing fallout new Vegas again and thought I'd try my hand at writing a fic for it

It's staring me and many of my friends

I hope I did them justice, ok without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Ch. 1 Rigged from the start

* * *

The courier looked at the barrel of the gun pointed in his face

"From where your kneeling, must seem like an 18 karat run of bad luck. But the truth is" the man in the checkered suit continued "the game was rigged from the start"

The gunshot echoed through the silent night

From her spot on a mountain overlooking the group, Victoria lowered her binoculars as the men started to bury the dead courier

"House probably won't be happy with this" she said out loud

"I need to confirm weather he's dead or not for house. X, how are we looking on supplies?"

"Stim pack reserves adequate" chirped back the friendly voice of the X-13 stealth suit Victoria was wearing "severely low on med-X, we should get more soon"

"Gotcha" Victoria said "ok we'll wait until the others have cleared off and then go down a-"

She was cut off as the sounds of a minigun firing full auto ripped through the silence

Back down in the cometary where the courier was, a big figure in power armor stepped forth wielding a massive minigun

Not even bothering to say anything, the person simply stated firing away, the rounds tore away at the two great khans, the man in the suit had been fortunate enough to see the man however, and had managed to suck down and run off

Once the murderers were dead or gone, the man stopped firing. He slung his minigun up on his back and walked over to the open grave

He pulled the courier out and leaned down as he checked to make certain he was dead

Before he could do more however, a bright blue glowing blade emerged from the darkness behind him and pressed itself against his armored throat

"That's a highly advanced proton blade, made to be able to cut through armor like a knife through warm butter" Said a voice from behind him

"Now if you like your not not being butter, stand up very slowly, turn around and take off your helmet"

Having the common sense to not want his throat being turned to butter, the man did as he was instructed

He pulled off his helmet "ok you've got me in a pickle, what do you want?"

Victoria kept her proton katana out but at her side "what's your interest in the courier?" She asked

"Some bigshot in new Vegas wanted me to shadow him in case something like this happened" the man said "and what about you?"

"I was paid to keep tabs on him and report to Mr. House" Victoria informed him

"Wait, house? That's the guy who hired me" The man said with a frown

"Interesting" Murmured Victoria "what's your name?"

"Tyler, used to be brotherhood of steal, but now I'm freelance" Tyler said

"So we were both hired to watch the same guy? That's odd" Victoria thought out loud

"Maybe he wanted to make sure stories didnt conflict?" Tyler theorized

"Possible, but seems unlikely to me" Victoria said and gestured to the courier "he dead?"

Tyler bent down to check his pulse "he's alive, but barely. We need to get him to a doctor right away"

Victoria nodded "ok, there's a town just below this hill, Goodsprings, we'll see if they've got a doctor"

Tyler nodded and picked up the courier, he and Victoria made there way down to Goodsprings

From his perch nearby, Wyatt lowered his sniper rifle "hm, interesting"

He jumped down from the roof of the Goodsprings saloon and landed in front of Tyler and Victoria "the doctors just this way"

"Wait, your NCR" Tyler said, recognizing the distinctive Ranger armor"

"Was" Wyatt corrected "Names Wyatt, former NCR ranger sharpshooter, I was contracted by a Mr. house in New Vegas to wait here. I was told I'd know what I was waiting for when a man in a checkered suit was run off"

Victoria and Tyler traded glances

"Looks like we were all maneuvered into meeting" Victoria said

"Well, better get this guy to the doctor" Tyler said and gestured to the Courier "we can question him when he gets better"

The others nodded and went to the doctor to see about the courier

* * *

Ok that's it, I'll get the next chapter up some other time.

It's probably going to be irregularly updated since my main priority is Why the Rain falls and wildfire burns. So that will take most if my time

But I'll eventually update this so don't worry

And I'm planing on adding in at least two other friends of mine. So be on the lookout for them

And Don't forget to leave a review

Alright see ya!


End file.
